The Return of a Forgotten Evil
by Puja723
Summary: Rating for later chapters. With Marik's darker side's plot for worold domination everything is back to normal. Everyone is enjoying themseleves & are getting ready for the holiday season. Nothing can ruin everyone's happiness or can it? At thend of the st
1. A New Addition

Author's Note: THis is my fourth installment of my Yu-Gi-Oh! stories. This storty will be based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! movie that was just recently released. So if you haven't seen the movie yet this story will contain spoilers. Now on with the story.

The Return of a Forgotten Evil  
  
Chapter 1: A New Addition  
  
The early morning snow storm blanketed the city of Domino with snow. The snow gently landed on the ground waking children everywhere from their peaceful dreams. Not even the morning sun was able to seep through the clouds that brought the snow. While parents and other adults complained and groaned about the first snow storm of the season, children quickly gathered outside to play around in the snow. Parents soon joined their children in the wonderful experience.

(First snow storm of the season.) Yugi thought as he looked at the city completely covered in snow from his bedroom window. He saw Aiko and Tea already outside in their winter jackets, gloves, scarves, boots, and hats. He waved to them. "Hey dad c'mon outside. You've got to see how much snow there is!" Aiko shouted. Yugi just smiled and nodded his head. Yugi picked up the millennium puzzle from his bed and placed it around his neck.

(Yugi, what is this strange powdery substance outside that is making Aiko so happy and carefree?) Yami asked his counterpart. (It's called snow. About this time of year the weather changes from a nice autumn breeze to a really cold gust. The snow outside makes kids want to go outside and play. They make snow angels, have snow ball fights, and other fun stuff.) Yugi explained as best as he could. (I see. I have never experienced anything so amazing and beautiful to make children so happy.) Yami said. Yugi headed outside and joined his family enjoying the snow.

Far from the city, the estate which resembled the Kaiba mansion is covered entirely in snow. Some of the servants were attempting to shovel up the snow, but Melissa protested. She is outside with Katrina and Blossom. "Please don't shovel all the snow away." Melissa begged as she saw a couple of servants shoveling the snow. The servants couldn't ignore Melissa's request. After all if their boss found out, that they displeased his daughter they wouldn't get their rightfully earned Christmas bonuses. "Come on Melissa, let them do their job." Katrina told her. "But Auntie Katrina, I love the snow, it's so much fun." Melissa said as she jumped into a pile of snow. "Yea, but you don't want your parents' money to go to waste now do you?" Blossom asked.

Melissa shook her head. "No I guess not, but can they clean the snow after mom and dad come back from the orphanage pretty please?" Melissa asked giving them the famous 'puppy dog eyes' look. Katrina and Blossom just nodded their heads in agreement. While Katrina and Blossom were enjoying the snow fall with Melissa, Mokuba came outside. "Wasn't the front of the estate supposed to be cleaned up?" Mokuba asked. "Melissa didn't want that until Leona and Kaiba came back from the orphanage." Katrina answered. Melissa saw her uncle and asked, "Uncle Mokie wanna play in the snow. We could have a two against two snow ball fight with Auntie Katrina and Blossom, please?" Mokuba shook his head. "Sorry sweetie, but I've got to get to Kaiba Corp since Seto isn't there." Mokuba answered. Melissa gave Mokuba her sad 'puppy dog face' hoping her uncle would give in. "That's not going to work on me kiddo. I'm the one who taught you that, remember." Mokuba told her. "She's really good at it too." Blossom said. Mokuba waved good bye as he walked out of the estate and walked all the way to the city. There were no modes of transportation because of the storm. Not even the Kaiba's limo service could make it in this weather.

In the city, Leona and Kaiba were walking down the streets watching all the happy, smiling, and cheerful faces 0n everyone that passed. It had nearly been two months since what happened at the Halloween party on Duelist Kingdom. Seeing the happy expressions on everyone's faces made Leona forget what happened to her that day. "I love this time of year. Everyone is so happy and carefree." Leona said as she looked at her husband. Kaiba looked at Leona and smiled. "What?" Leona asked a little confused. "I haven't seen you this happy ever since the incident at Duelist Kingdom two months ago." Kaiba answered her. "Well this time of year makes me so happy that I forget about everything else." Leona told him.

Leona and Kaiba walked passed the Game shop. They saw Yugi and Tea with Aiko along with Joey, Mai and Aaron. "Hey guys." Yugi said as he saw them. "Hi Yugi." Leona responded. "Where's everyone else?" Tea asked. "Their back at the mansion." Leona answered. "Ahh, so where are the two you off to all by yourselves?" Mai asked while winking. Leona and Kaiba knew exactly what Mai was thinking. "Well Mai, it's not what your thinking. Seto and I are going to the orphanage to adopt a little boy that I've been sponsoring over a year now." Leona explained. She then saw the smiling faces on her friends. "That's great! Congratulations." Mai said. "Since it is close to the holiday that is a nice gift to give a child who has been neglected by the world." Yugi added.

Leona smiled and said thank you to her friends. "Can you bring him over one day to play with me and Aiko?" Aaron asked happily. "Sure. I think it would be nice if Terry had some friends to play with." Leona answered. She saw Aiko and Aaron cheer with joy and then they walked away playing in the snow. "So that's the boy's name. That's a sweet name." Tea responded. Leona and Kaiba walked away from the Game Shop. As they were walking a snow ball was hurled in front of them. Kaiba caught the snow ball and threw it on the ground. "Darn it! I was so close!" Joey complained. "Aren't you a little too old to be playing in the snow, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked annoyed. "I was just havin' a little fun Kaiba. Somethin' that you're not used too." Joey answered.

Joey walked up to Leona and Kaiba, but didn't realize that there was a slippery pathway. "Joey be careful. The road is kind of— Yugi's warning came too late as he saw his friend hit the road. – slippery." Yugi finished. "Ow!" Was all Joey managed to say. "Dad are you ok?" Aaron asked. "Oh yea, I'm fine son." Joey answered. "You're right Wheeler that is funny." Kaiba said mockingly. "Kaiba! Why I ought a—Joey stood up, but then slipped and fell back down again. – a little help here." Joey pleaded. Mai extended her hand out and took it. "Thanks Mai." Joey said. As Joey slowly got up, a snow ball knocked him back on the icy, snowy ground. "You're right Wheeler throwing snowballs is fun." Kaiba said as he started laughing. "Kaiba! When I get my hands on you I'll—Ow!" Joey said as he fell again.

While Mai and everyone else tried to pull Joey up from the ground, Leona and Kaiba walked towards the orphanage. "You just love to torture Joey, don't you?" Leona asked. "It's all in good fun." Kaiba simply answered. They stopped in front of a building. The tall letters were covered in snow, but it made out 'DOMINO ORPHANAGE' Leona opened the door and looked at Kaiba. "Ready?" Leona asked. Kaiba just nodded his head as they went inside. Leona knew it was very difficult for Kaiba to be here. After all this was the place where his and Mokuba's lives were changed forever. As they walked into the main entrance they noticed all the Christmas decorations. There were even some drawings that were done by the kids hanging on the walls.

One of the care takers walked over to them. "Why hello Leona. It's great to see you again." The care taker said kindly. "It's good to see you again too, Mimi." Leona replied. "The children love your stories and can't for wait for the next book." Mimi complimented. Then Mimi glanced over at Kaiba's direction. "Seto? Is that really you?" Mimi asked in surprise. "It's good to see you again after all these years." Kaiba told her. Mimi smiled and replied, "It has been a long while, hasn't it. I haven't seen you or little Mokuba after you were adopted. You were so little when you left the orphanage. Now look at you, so tall and might I add very handsome. Leona, you're very lucky young woman." "Um thank you." Leona responded while blushing a little. "We're here to pick up Terry." Kaiba said quickly addressing to the matter at hand.

"Of course, please follow me." Mimi said as she led Leona and Kaiba towards the hallway. They saw many children laughing and playing in the snow outside or inside with their many toys and games. Then something caught Kaiba's attention. An empty room. Leona saw Kaiba stop and asked, "Seto are you alright?" Kaiba looked at Leona and answered, "I'll catch up to in a while. I just want to see this room." Leona looked at her husband a little worried and then continued walking.

Kaiba walked into the empty room. He saw a very old toy fire truck and some other old toys lying on the floor. Most of the toys were covered in dust. (Everything is right where Mokuba and I left it.) Kaiba thought as he saw all the toys on the floor. He then noticed a table with two chairs across from each other. On the table was a chess board with the pieces scattered all over the board. Kaiba walked up to the table and picked up a white pawn that was on the board. The white pawn felt so cold in his hand. Kaiba examined the chess piece in his hand and started to remember what exactly happened on that day.

Flashback  
"I challenge you to a chess match, Mr. Kaiba." Seto said staring at the owner of the world's finest military corporation, Gozaburo Kaiba. Gozaburo looked at Seto in disbelief. "You think you can beat me at chess. I am the six time world champion. What makes you think you can defeat me?" Gozaburo asked. "Please sir, it's only one game. If I win you have adopt me and my little brother, no questions asked." Seto challenged. "You're wasting my time kid. I have a company to run, not baby sit ungrateful runts like you." Gozaburo replied. "So does that mean you're going to back down? Wait until the newspapers hear that you're afraid of a kid." Seto threatened. "What!? You wouldn't dare tell them that. I have a reputation to up hold. Fine. I accept. One match. One chance only." Gozaburo accepted.  
End of Flashback

Kaiba placed the white pawn back on the board. He started to stare out the window. (That was so long ago and still he haunts me. If it wasn't for Leona, I'd probably be dead right now. Instead of my little brother who has always been there for me when I was a kid, she is the one who is keeping me from plunging into death. Her, Melissa, and now our new son Terry.) Kaiba thought to himself. Then Kaiba saw something strange. A small dark cloud in the sky. The strange dark cloud was almost hypnotizing. "Plunge your heart into darkness. I can allow you to become the human being you once were. Free from emotions and trust." A mysterious voice spoke.

Then Kaiba felt a hand on his shoulder snapping him out of that strange trance. Kaiba turned around and saw Leona smiling at him. "Someone's here to see you." Leona said as she stepped aside and revealed a small boy with blonde hair and green eyes. The little boy wore an 'I love duel monsters' t-shirt with a picture of Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And he had on blue pants. The boy shyly walked over to his new father. "Don't be scared Terry. He's not going to hurt you." Leona said to him playfully. Then Terry ran to Kaiba and hugged him. "DAD!" Terry yelled out. Kaiba returned the hug and picked him up. "Yeah, I'm your dad now." Kaiba said to him as he put him down. "Ready to go home and meet your new sister?" Kaiba asked. Terry just nodded happily and went to put on his jacket.

After Terry was ready they walked out of the room. "What were you doing in that room for so long Seto?" Leona asked. "I was just thinking about the past. That's all." Kaiba answered. Suddenly Kaiba felt a surge of pain in his head. Kaiba held his head as they were walking out of the orphanage. "Seto are you ok?" Leona asked concerned. Kaiba looked at Leona and answered, "I'm fine. Just a little headache. I guess I was thinking too much." Terry anxiously looked around as he along with his new parents walked back to the mansion that could be seen from miles away.

Author's Note: Wel its a start just tell me what you guys think of it & I will continue R & R


	2. Trouble Starts

Chapter 2: Trouble Starts

Leona and Kaiba along with their new adopted son Terry were walking the snow covered streets of Domino. Terry looked left and right at the many store windows that had colorful Christmas decorations put up. "So, I'm guessing you like all those decorations the stores have put up." Leona said looking down at Terry. Terry looked up at his new mother and smiled. "Yup, I've never seen so many stores with all these nice decorations. Can we go into one of those stores one day Miss Leona?" Terry asked smiling. Leona giggled a little. "You don't have to call me that now. I'm your mother now. And yea one day we'll go to the store with your sister." Leona answered. Terry cheered happily. "Thanks m-mom." Terry told his new mother. Leona smiled and thought (He's so happy and carefree. He's such a sweet little boy. I can't imagine why his parents would just leave him in an orphanage)

Then Leona looked at Kaiba, who was pretty quiet through out the whole conversation. "I think Melissa will get along just fine with Terry." Leona said. Kaiba just ignored her comment, it was as if he was in another world. "Seto, did you hear me?" Leona asked touching his shoulder. "What? Did you say something?" Kaiba asked. Leona looked at Kaiba a little worried. "You've been acting so strange ever since we left the orphanage. Maybe you should stay home and rest. I'm sure Mokuba can take care of everything." Leona told him. "No, I'm fine. Besides the company needs me. You know the employees will slack off if I'm not there." Kaiba replied.  
Leona, Kaiba, and Terry walked passed the Game Shop. They saw Yugi, Tea, and Mai shoveling some of the snow. Aiko and Aaron were making snowmen out of the remaining snow.

Yugi spotted Leona and said, "That didn't take too long." Yugi, Tea, and Mai walked up to Leona and Kaiba. Then they noticed Terry. "So you must be Terry. Hi, I'm Yugi Muto." Yugi said as he extended his hand out. Terry nervously took Yugi's hand and shook it. "It's an honor to meet you." Terry said nervously. "You don't have to be so nervous around us. We're good friends of your parents." Tea told him.

Terry let go of Yugi's hand and shook his head. "I'm just nervous because I just shook hands with one of the most famous known duelist in all of duel monsters." Terry explained. "You're into duel monsters too? That's great maybe we could have a duel sometime." Aaron suggested as he and Aiko greeted Terry. "Yea my dad is known as one of the best duelists in the world." Aiko said. "Well, I don't know about that Aiko." Yugi said being modest. "Yugi, you were one of the best duelists out there. C'mon you've beaten so many great duelists." Tea told him. "Yea Yugi. I remember when we dueled each other at the semi-finals of the Duelist Kingdom tournament. That was amazing how you brought Black Luster Solider to the field in one turn." Mai told him.  
Yugi started to blush with embarrassment.

"I think we've stayed here long enough. Let's go." Kaiba ordered. Leona and Terry walked up to Kaiba and started to walk away. As they were walking a snowball came out of now where hitting Kaiba right in the face. "Yea! Direct hit!" Joey cheered. Kaiba brushed the snow off his face and looked at Joey angrily. "You just never learn do you Wheeler!?" Kaiba asked in anger. "Whatever Kaiba. Try havin' some fun it might brighten that attitude of yours." Joey simply answered. At this point Kaiba grew furious, he was about to say something when Terry walked up to Joey. "You're Joey Wheeler, aren't you?" Terry asked in awe. "Yea that's me. I guess you've heard of my reputation as a duelist." Joey said proudly. "No not really. I just heard that you're good friends with Yugi Muto." Terry replied putting a dent in Joey's pride.

"How come no one knows who I am!? I came in second place at Duelist Kingdom for crying out loud!" Joey replied in anger. "And you came in fourth place in my Battle City tournament." Kaiba reminded Joey. Kaiba smiled proudly as he saw how disappointed Joey looked. "Well at least I've beaten Yugi a whole bunch of times. Unlike you, Kaiba! So what is it now the 100th or 1000th time Yuge's wiped the floor with ya'!!" Joey yelled. "Joey careful what you say. Remember what happened the last time you said that?" Yugi told his friend. "Yea—well that was a long time ago." Joey answered. Leona looked at Kaiba and saw so much anger in his eyes. She knew that he hated being reminded of his dueling losses to Yugi. That's why he stopped playing the card game. He also gave his deck to Melissa, hoping she will succeed where he has failed. The look in look in her husband's eyes scared her. It was as if all the anger and pain Kaiba had diminished over the years was coming back again.

(Soothe your heart in darkness. Become the person that everyone feared. Let me control your mind and soul so that you can finally defeat Yugi Muto.) The voice echoed inside Kaiba's mind. Kaiba held his head and fell on his knees because of the intense pain. "Seto." Leona said and quickly rushed to his side. "Seto, can you hear me?" Leona asked her husband who was in so much pain. The sound of Leona's voice brought Kaiba to reality. Kaiba looked at Leona who was by her side and at everyone else who looked very surprised. Kaiba stood up and answered, "I'm fine Leona. You don't have to worry about me." "Are you sure you're ok, Kaiba?" Yugi asked. Kaiba stared at Yugi and answered coldly, "Look Yugi when I say I'm ok, it means I'm ok. I don't need any help from you or your little friends." With that Kaiba started to walk away. "I think we should go." Leona said as she held Terry's hand and started to walk away. "BYE!!" Terry waved goodbye to Yugi and everyone else.

(Yugi, I sense a mysterious dark power close by.) Yami spoke. (You do? Do you think it has anything to do with Kaiba?) Yugi asked concerned. (I am not very certain, but I feel as though we've faced this dark power before.) Yami answered. While walking to the mansion, Leona was trying to answer all of Terry's questions. Kaiba looked at Leona and Terry. (Why am I the only one hearing that strange voice? What does it want? Ever since we left the orphanage that same voice has been echoing in my head.) Kaiba thought to himself. They finally reached the mansion and Terry was very surprised. "I live here?" Terry asked in surprise. Leona nodded her head and answered, "Yea. Welcome to your home." Terry started to jump for joy as the gates to the mansion opened.

Katrina, Blossom, and Melissa saw Leona, Kaiba, and Terry. Melissa ran to her parents. "Yay! You're back!" Melissa cheered. Melissa hugged her mother and father. "And I see you've been playing in the snow. I thought the estate was supposed to be all shoveled." Leona told her daughter. "I'm sorry mommy, but I love snow." Melissa said sweetly. Leona giggled and replied, "You were just like me when I was your age." Then Melissa looked at Terry. "So you're my new brother. Hi I'm Melissa." Melissa said as she looked at Terry. "Yea I guess I am. My name is Terry." Terry replied. "C'mon Terry. I'll show you our room." Melissa told him while taking his hand and pulling him towards the mansion. Leona could hear the two children laughing and joking around as they went inside. "Well their getting along just fine." Katrina said happily. "Terry's such a cute kid. It's great that he has home now." Blossom added. Kaiba walked passed Katrina and Blossom without saying a word. Katrina and Blossom looked at Kaiba a little strangely.

"Ok? Did something happen today?" Katrina asked. "Yea, Kaiba's acting kind of strange even for him. Did you two have a fight or something?" Blossom asked. Leona shook her head and answered, "No. It's nothing like that. Seto's been having these really bad headaches ever since we left the orphanage." "Maybe he's just stressed out from work." Katrina thought. "Whatever's bothering him, I hope he'll be ok." Leona replied a little worried. "Don't worry Leona. You know Kaiba doesn't let anything get to him." Blossom reassured her.

As Leona, Katrina, and Blossom went inside the mansion, they saw Kaiba walk out of the mansion. "Seto? Where are you going?" Leona asked as she saw him. "I've got to get to Kaiba Corp. there's an important meeting I have attend." Kaiba answered. "Are you well enough to go? I mean if you still have that headache, Mokuba can go for you." Leona told him. Kaiba looked at Leona and saw how worried she was. "I'm fine Leona. Don't worry I'll be back as soon as possible." Kaiba told her and kissed her on the cheek. Leona watched Kaiba leave, she was still worried about him. She had a feeling that something was bothering him, but what was it? (I know something is bothering you Seto. I hope you'll be ok.) Leona thought as she walked inside the mansion.

Author's Note: that's the end of ch 2. I know the story hasn't had anything to do with the movie yet, but it will. I'll have ch 3 up ASAP. So Read & Review plz


	3. It Gets Even Worse

Chapter 3: It Gets Even Worse  
  
Night soon fell upon the city of Domino. The snow had stopped falling giving the working citizens a pleasant trip home. But 'pleasant' wasn't the word to describe it. The sound of car horns constantly was being heard as the roads were filled with cars. Even though it was the holiday season, a major traffic jam could bring out the worst in people. All everyone wanted was to get home to their families and rest. No one wanted to be stuck at work or in this heavy traffic. Well almost not everyone felt the same way.

While most of the people were trying to get home, there was still one building in particular that had people working late into the night. Kaiba Corporation was the only building that had its lights on. Employees were working left and right trying to respond to the impossible demand by their CEO. (I can't believe Seto made everyone work late into the night. He hasn't done that ever since he married Leona.) Mokuba thought while he was filling up some important documents. Mokuba got up from his chair and walked out of his office. Mokuba was able to leave at any time, after all he is the vice president. He just wanted to make sure the documents he was filling out earlier were correct. 

Mokuba walked to the next door which resembled his brother's office. He could hear the sound of constant typing, which always meant Kaiba wasn't in a good mood. Mokuba respectfully knocked on the door. "Hey Seto, it's me." Mokuba said as he slowly opened the door and walked in. He saw Kaiba typing away and never took his eyes off the monitor. Mokuba walked over to his brother's desk and said, "The documents you wanted are signed and ready for approval." "Thanks." Kaiba replied still not taking his eyes off the computer.

Mokuba was beginning to worry about his brother now. Kaiba never seemed this occupied in his work after Leona and Melissa came into his life. "Seto, are you ok? You never seemed to work this hard before?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba shifted his gaze towards his little brother. "I'm fine Mokuba. I'm just trying to put the company back on top." Kaiba answered coldly. "But making everyone work all night isn't going to help the company's reputation. Do you want everyone to think that you're a ruthless person?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba stared at his little brother. That was the first time in years that Mokuba had talked back to him. Kaiba got up from his chair and answered, "Remember Mokuba I'm in charge of this company not you! You're just vice president! Which means I have full authority over you!" Mokuba lowered his head and replied, "Sorry Seto. I'm only trying to help you." Kaiba looked at his little brother and saw how hurt he looked. Kaiba sighed and told him, "Look Mokuba, sorry I got mad at you. It's just that I— Kaiba didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because he saw one of his employees near the door.

Mokuba turned around and saw the company's most hard working and respectful employees. "Terrance, what are you doing?" Mokuba asked curiously. "S-sorry to b-bother y-you s-s-sir, but I was won-wondering i-if I-I can h-have a-an e-ea-early l-leave." Terrance replied nervously. Kaiba just stared at his employee in annoyance. (Make that fool pay for disturbing you. I know you want to.) That same mysterious voice echoed inside Kaiba's head. Mokuba looked at his brother and noticed that his brother's eyes were now cold and dark instead of warm and trusting. "Tell me, why should I have to give you an early leave?" Kaiba asked sternly. Terrance started to shake at the sound of Kaiba's voice. (I've never seen Seto act like this before.) Mokuba thought nervously. "W-well s-s-sir t-the r-roads are very tr-treacherous a-and I l-live v-very f-far from the c-c-city." Terry stammered nervously. "Well in that case you may leave. And don't bother coming in tomorrow because you're fired!!" Kaiba yelled.

Both Mokuba and Terrance were very shocked. "Seto, what are you doing? Terrance is one of our best employees." Mokuba protested. "No one disrespects my orders. Now if you don't want your position to be taken away, Mokuba, I'd suggest you leave my office!" Kaiba answered. Mokuba, along with a very shaken and upset Terrance walked out of the office. "Don't worry Terrance I'll get your job back. You've done wonders for the company and we can't let you go." Mokuba said. "Thank you sir." Terrance replied and walked away. Mokuba walked out of the building and headed for home. (What's wrong with you big brother.) Mokuba thought as he sat in the limo that was waiting for him outside. Meanwhile, (Excellent work, you've shown those fools that you are the superior one.) That same voice echoed. Kaiba held his forehead and cringed in pain. (What's happening to me?) Kaiba thought as the pain got worse. "Who or whatever you are leave me alone! I control my own life not some psychotic voice!" Kaiba yelled. (Silence mortal! I can bring you to the brink of death if you dare disobey me!) The voice echoed. Kaiba shut his eyes tightly and yelled, "You can't control my life forever!"

Meanwhile at the Kaiba mansion, everyone had just finished dinner and were about to go to bed. Leona started to stare out the window. "Leona quit worrying. Kaiba's probably on his way home." Katrina told her friend. "I know. It's just that something is bothering Seto and he won't tell me what it is." Leona said in a worried tone. Suddenly everyone heard the door slam. Leona rushed to the front door, only to be greeted by Mokuba. "Mokuba, where is Seto?" Loena asked sounding a little disappointed. "He's still in his office." Mokuba answered her. Mokuba looked at Leona's worried face. He knew she was just as worried about Kaiba as he was. "I'm sure that Seto is on his way home." Mokuba reassured Leona. "Come on Leona, let's go get some sleep." Blossom said. "Right. Maybe Seto will be ok in the morning." Leona thought.  
Everyone walked towards the stairs and saw Melissa and Terry fast asleep. "Leona, you and Mokuba better go get some sleep. Katrina and I will put Terry and Melissa to bed." Blossom told her. "Thanks you guys." Leona said as she and Mokuba went upstairs to their rooms. Leona slowly closed the door behind her. She saw her necklace that Kaiba had given to her two months ago.

Flashback

Leona saw her flowers that she got this morning and held them in her hands. She noticed there was a white rose which seemed a little bigger than the other flowers. She carefully felt the rose and took out a small velvet box. Kaiba let go of Leona and took the box. "Seto, what's in the box?" Leona asked in surprise. He smiled at her and opened the box. Leona was shocked to see a sapphire necklace with diamonds surrounding it. "Seto, this is so beautiful. You didn't have to get me this." Leona told him. Kaiba smiled at Leona and placed the necklace around her neck. "This necklace is my promise to you. I won't let Marik harm you anymore, Leona. As long as you wear this, I'll protect you no matter what happens." Kaiba told her. Leona smiled at Kaiba and hugged him. "Thank you Seto." Leona whispered.

End of Flashback

Leona smiled to herself and held the necklace in her hand. She closed her eyes and thought (Seto whatever is bothering you, you can always count on me to help you.) "You really like that necklace." A voice said. Leona opened her eyes and quickly turned around. "Seto." Leona sighed. "You startled me." Leona said as she saw him. "So, how are you feeling?" Leona asked. "I'm fine, now that I'm with you." Kaiba simply answered. Kaiba walked up to Leona and held her hands. Leona could feel that his hands were ice cold. "Seto, your hands are so cold." Leona responded shivering a little. A smile was plastered on Kaiba's face and he leaned closer to Leona and whispered in her ear seductively, "Then maybe you can warm them up for me." Leona started to blush and knew exactly what her husband wanted. "Not tonight Seto. I'm really tired." Leona replied.

Leona attempted to move her hands away, but Kaiba was still holding on to them. "Seto, you can let go of me now." Leona said. Then she saw the serious look in her husband's eyes. His eyes were so cold and dark that it scared her. "Seto, please let go of me." Leona said. "No. I _**always**_ get what I want. And right now I want _**you**_." Kaiba told her seriously. This started to scare Leona. She knew Kaiba would never take advantage of her like this. Before she had a chance to say another word, Kaiba forcefully threw Leona onto the bed. Leona tried to get up, but she was shaking inside as Kaiba walked up to her.

"Seto please st— Leona's words were silenced as she felt Kaiba's on hers as he kissed her fiercely. Leona tried to move away, but Kaiba was much stronger than her. Leona started to moan and whimper in pain. "Seto-please-stop." Leona begged and then started to remember that this was the exact same thing that Marik's darker side did to her two months ago. Tears started to spill out of her eyes as she started to remember what happened to her. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand. With the strength that she had, Leona fiercely slapped Kaiba across the face. Kaiba froze in shock at to what just happened. "Leona?" Kaiba asked in shock as he touched his cheek. Leona didn't say anything. She just moved away from him and ran out of the room crying. "Leona wait!" Kaiba called out to her, but Leona ignored his words and continued running. (What's happening to me?) Kaiba thought.

Author's Note: Well fols what do ya think. Interesting right? I'll have more chapters up as you ppl review. See ya


	4. Upcoming Holidays Equals Painful Memorie...

Chapter 4: Upcoming Holidays Equals Painful Memories  
  
Leona ran through the hallway sobbing uncontrollably. She ran down the stairs passing Katrina and Blossom. "Leona?" Katrina and Blossom asked as they saw her. They had noticed that she was crying and wondered what could have caused their best friend to be so sad. Then they saw Kaiba at the top of the stairs. "What just happened between the two of you?" Katrina asked. Kaiba just stared at Katrina dumbfounded and still in shock. He wouldn't dare tell Leona's best friends what happened. He wasn't even sure how it happened. It was as though as some mysterious force was pressuring him to hurt Leona. "Hey Kaiba? Did you hear my sister's question? Hello!?" Blossom asked in annoyance as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Where is she?" Kaiba asked. "Leona just ran downstairs and I think she was crying." Katrina answered. "Did you yell at her or something!?" Blossom asked angrily. "Or something." Kaiba simply answered as he went downstairs. Katrina and Blossom looked at each other confused. (How could I have hurt her like that? I love her. Then why does a part of me want to cause her so much pain?) All these questions raced inside of Kaiba's mind as he went downstairs. He saw Leona lying on her stomach on the sofa. Kaiba walked up to her. "Leona." Kaiba said gently. Leona started to cry even more at the sound of his voice. "Just go away and leave me alone." Leona managed to say as she was crying. Kaiba gently touched his wife's shoulder and said,

"Leona we have to talk. Please just listen to what I have to say." Leona ignored what her husband was saying. "There's nothing to talk about. Seto please leave me alone!" Leona told him angrily. Kaiba looked at Leona and saw how heartbroken she was. Kaiba looked at the grand piano that was in the room. He smiled to himself and sat down on the piano bench. Then he started to do something that he hasn't done ever since his real parents were alive. Soon a sweet, peaceful, and harmonious melody could be heard throughout the room. Leona lifted her head and saw her husband on the piano. Leona instantly recognized the song since it was and still is her favorite love song. 'Broken' is the name of the song. Leona thought that song was the best way to captivate their feelings for the one they love. Leona wiped her tears away and forced a smile on her face. She got up and walked to the piano bench. She sat down on the piano bench as soon as the song ended.

Kaiba looked at Leona and said, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to." Leona rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me. I'm sorry I slapped you." Leona told him. "No, don't be. I guess I sort of deserved it." Kaiba replied. Leona laughed and said, "It must have hurt." "No…well maybe a little." Kaiba responded as he rubbed his cheek. Kaiba wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her gently. "You still remember my favorite song. That's so sweet of you Seto." Leona said. Kaiba smiled. "I'll always remember everything and anything about you." Kaiba whispered to her as he gently stroked her hair. Leona laid her head on Kaiba's chest as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Seto, how could you do that to me? And after what I've been through. I don't understand. Why?" Leona asked as she looked into Kaiba's calm, but icy blue eyes. "I can't explain it. There's seems to be something contr—(I'd remain silent if I were you. Do not reveal my identity to anyone or else everyone that is close to you will perish.) The voice inside of Kaiba's echoed. "Seto, are you alright?" Leona asked as she suddenly noticed how tense he was. – never mind its noting." Kaiba told her. (I can't let anything happen to her. She's been through enough.) Kaiba thought to himself. "Leona, all I can say is I'm sorry and if there is anything you want from me just name it." Kaiba said to her. Leona thought for a moment and replied, "Well there is something I want from you. Since Christmas Eve is two days away, I though it would be a good idea if we invite Yugi and others for a nice holiday dinner."

Leona saw the annoyed look on her husband's face, but Kaiba did say he would do _**anything**_ for her and he never broke a promise to anyone that was close to him. "Alright we'll invite them over for dinner." Kaiba replied. (Just great. Now I have to play host for those annoying fools.) Kaiba thought in annoyance. He then looked at Leona who had fallen asleep in his arms. Kaiba smiled and thought (But it's for her. Leona's changed me so much since we first met. I never thought that I would actually fall in love with someone, but she changed my life for the best. And I'm not going to let some ridiculous voice ruin what I have now)

Kaiba got off the piano bench and picked up his wife bridal style. He carried her to their bedroom. Once inside, Kaiba gently placed Leona on the bed. He looked at her and saw how peaceful she looked. (How could I have tormented you like that?) Kaiba though as he looked at his wife. He leaned down and gently kissed Leona on the forehead. (Sleep well my angel.) Kaiba thought as he left the room. He didn't want to chance anything like what had happened earlier so he decided to go to office and work on some random project for Kaiba Corporation. He couldn't really concentrate on his work. He had so many thoughts racing in his mind. (Only a couple of days until Christmas.) Kaiba thought as he was tying away on his keyboard.

Thinking about the approaching holiday would normally bring joy and happiness into a person's heart. Normally the holiday season would start to bring back happy and peaceful memories, but for Kaiba it was the complete opposite. The upcoming holidays started to bring back painful memories, memories that he had suppressed all these years.  
  
Flashback  
Christmas morning was every child's real life dream. They would excitedly hurry out of their rooms and run to their Christmas trees to see what jolly old St. Nick brought them as they were sleeping peacefully on the night of Christmas Eve. The sound of cheerful and happy children could be heard throughout the city. Seeing the laughing and playful attitude's on the children's faces would brighten up anyone's day.

"C'mon big brother wake up." Mokuba said as he shook his brother excitedly. "It's Christmas morning." Mokuba said happily. Seto groggily opened his eyes to see his little brother smiling at him. "Merry Christmas Seto." Mokuba said. Seto looked at his little brother confused. "Mokuba? What are you doing up so early?" Seto asked confused. "Early? What are you talking about Seto?" Mokuba asked. "Well ii is four in the morning. You should be back in bed." Seto answered. Mokuba shook his head and replied, "No it's not. It's 9 o' clock." Seto looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. The clock read nine. "Oh no! I can't believe I overslept! I'm gonna be in so much trouble if I don't get downstairs quick!" Seto said nervously as he jumped out bed, grabbed his books, and hurried out of his room. Seto was about to open the door when he heard his little brother, "But big brother it's Christmas morning." Mokuba told him. Seto turned around and looked at his little brother. He saw the sad look on his face and knew Mokuba wanted to spend time with him, but that was impossible. "I know its Christmas, but I've got to go downstairs into the study room before our step-father finds out I over slept." Seto replied.

With that Seto quickly ran downstairs into the study room. Mokuba stood in his brother's room a little sad. (But we always spent Christmas together.) Mokuba thought. Seto walked into the study room and sighed in relief. His step-father was no was to be seen, at least for now. Seto sat at his desk and started to read a couple of chapters ahead. (I'll just catch up on this morning's readings tonight.) Seto thought as he started to read. Soon footsteps could be heard coming towards the study room. Seto continued reading when he heard, "I see the holiday season hasn't distracted you from your studies." Seto put his book on the desk and looked at the person who was speaking to him. It was Gozaburo. "Good morning sir. I've been up all morning sir." Seto replied. Gozaburo gave his step-son a questioning look. "Really? Well then maybe a pop-quiz is in order." Gozaburo stated. Seto nervously looked at his step-father while Gozaburo took the book that Seto was reading and flipped through the pages. "Summarize chapter 12 for me." Gozaburo ordered. (Oh no! I was supposed to read that chapter this morning. I'm in real trouble now!!) Seto thought nervously.

Mokuba came downstairs with a wrapped up Christmas present. (I know Seto's gonna love my gift. I don't want my brother's deck to be discovered by our step-father so why not give a box that I made for him to keep his deck safe and sound.) Mokuba thought happily. Then he heard a loud crash coming from the study room. Mokuba ran to the study room as fast as his legs could carry him. "If I ever catch you over sleeping again, I'll throw you into the streets!!" Gozaburo yelled at Seto who was on the floor cringing in pain. Seto slowly got up from the floor and held his stomach, but fell on his knees. "I-I'm s-sorry-sir-it-won't-happen-ag-again." Seto stammered as he wiped the blood off his lower lip.

"And you won't get any meals for the rest of the day until you've finished memorizing all of your books!!" Gozaburo commanded. "But it's Christmas morning!" Seto objected. "You don't deserve this holiday! Now unless you want to be thrown into the streets along with your runt of a brother, you'll do as I say!!" Gozaburo yelled sternly. "Yes sir." Seto said quietly. Seto picked up his chair that was knocked down by his step-father's rage. He was about to go back to his readings when he heard, "Big brother are you ok?" Mokuba asked rushing into the room.  
Seto was about to respond to little brother's question, but was cut off by Gozaburo saying, "Mokuba, you're not supposed to disturb your brother while he's studying. Maybe it's time I whip you into shape." Mokuba stared blankly at their step-father, shaken and afraid. Seto couldn't bare the thought of what Gozaburo might do to his little brother. "No don't!! It's my fault! I let Mokuba come down here!! Seto yelled. Mokuba looked at his brother in shock and surprise. Their step-father however was even more displeased by his step-son's actions.

"He just wanted to give me my Christmas present, so I told him that he could give it to me here." Seto explained as he looked at the wrapped up present in his little brother's hands. Gozaburo easily snatched the box from Mokuba's hands and opened it. It was an old shoe box decorated with colorful cut out pictures and drawings that were made by a five-year old. Normally this kind of gift would warm a person's heart and make them very happy and proud. "More mindless trash." Gozaburo said and tossed the gift into the fireplace. "NOO!!! My gift!!" Seto yelled as he saw the raging flames engulf his little brother's precious gift.  
End of Flashback  
  
Kaiba clenched his fists in anger as he remembered his first Christmas in the mansion. He thought that day would be the happiest day of his life, but instead it turned out to be the most worst. Suddenly Kaiba started to feel that familiar sharp pain in his head again. (Haven't you figured it out yet, you fool. I feed on your anger and pain. The memory you just had made my power stronger. Soon I will be able to walk among your world and finally have my revenge!!) The same mysterious voice echoed in Kaiba's mind as he tried to fight off the pain.

Author's Note: Sry for the long awaited updte, but its finally here. Been too busy. But I guess this chapter is worth the wait huh?? O yea I have to say this since it was my fav character in Yu-Gi-Oh! birthday yesterday (October 25). HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO!!! I don't mind being ur birthday gift lol. Anywayz I'll update as soon as I can just need more reviews


	5. Evil Shows His Face

Chapter 5: Evil Shows His Face 

The next day, Leona slowly opened her eyes trying to forget what happened last night. She was still concerned with Kaiba's behavior and she also knew that he was keeping something from her. She knew that he could talk to her about anything, but lately he's been distancing himselffrom her. Leona sat up on the bed and looked to the side. She realized that Kaiba wasn't there. This started to worry her even more. (Seto, what's wrong with you? You never used to distance yourself from me before) Leona thought. After what's been happening the passed couple of days, Leona found it very difficult to keep track of her husband's actions and attitude and after last night she started to grow afraid of him rather than concerned.

Leona's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her bedroom door being flown open. Leona saw Melissa and Terry running up to her excitedly. "Mommy, mommy!!" The children yelled with excitement. Leona was a bit surprised when she saw them so excited. "What is it? What's wrong?" Leona asked in concern. "Nothing's wrong mom, but you've gotta see this." Terry answered happily. "See what?" Leona asked. "C'mon mom we'll show you. Auntie Katrina and Blossom are already downstairs." Melissa told her mother as she and Terry pulled their mother out of bed and pulled her towards the door.

They passed Mokuba who was surprised to see them in such a rush. "What's going on?" Mokuba asked sleepily. Leona let out a small laugh and answered, "I'm not sure I guess I'll find out once I'm downstairs." "C'mon mom." Terry ushered Leona down the stairs. "Ok Terry just slow down." Leona said as they were walking or rather running down the stairs. Once they got downstairs, Leona was very shocked. "Oh my goodness!! What happened here?" Leona exclaimed in shock and surprise. The main floor of the Kaiba mansion is wonderfully decorated with Christmas decorations. There were wreathes and garlands hanging everywhere, tiny and giant holiday Christmas figurines covered the many rooms, and a huge Christmas tree could be seen in the living room which was beautifully decorated with ornaments and lights. It was like being in a winter wonderland.

"How in the world? Where did all this stuff come from?" Leon asked very surprised. Then Leona saw Katrina and Blossom. "Did you two do this?" Leona asked her best friends. They shook their heads. "We're just as surprised as you Leona." Katrina answered. "Even all the Christmas shopping is done and they're wrapped underneath the tree." Blossom added. Leona went inside the living room to see that everything on everyone's shopping list was already done. "I can't believe this everything is done." Leona said still surprised. "This is so cool." Terry said happily. "Yea I can't believe that dad pulled this off all in one night." Melissa said.

Then Leona, Katrina, and Blossom looked at Melissa suspiciously. "Dad? What do you mean by that?" Leona asked. "Oops." Melissa said while she covered her mouth. They weren't supposed to know that." Terry whispered to his sister. Leona looked at the children. "Ok you two where is he?" Leona asked. The children pointed to the kitchen. "I'll be right back." Leona responded and went into the kitchen. She saw Kaiba reading the morning paper like he does every morning. Leona put her arms across her chest and started tapping her foot. Kaiba noticed Leona and smiled at her. He got up from his chair and walked over to her.

"Seto, how on Earth did you manage to—Leona's question was haulted as she felt her husband's lips pressed gently against hers. After the kiss broke,--what was that for?" Leona asked. Kaiba smiled at her and pointed to the ceiling. Leona looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging underneath her. "Oh." Leona said and blushed. "And you know the tradition, whoever is under the mistletoe, they get a kiss." Kaiba replied playfully. "Seto did you put up all these decorations and finish our Christmas shopping?" Leona asked. Kaiba just nodded. "I thought that would make you happy since I've acting like a jerk to you these passed couple of days." Kaiba answered her. Leona smiled. "Aww, Seto no you haven't, you've been acting strange, but you're not a jerk. Besides I'm so proud of you that you managed to put all these decorations without making a fuss like last year." Leona told him as she started to laugh remembering what happened last year.

Then Leona noticed the tired look on her husband's face. It looked like he was drained of so much energy. "Seto did you get any sleep at all last night?" Leona asked concerned. "Leona, I'm fine, don't worry." Kaiba answered a little angry. "Ok." Leona replied a little hurt. Kaiba saw the hurt look on her face. "Leona, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry." Kaiba told her while taking out an envelope from his pocket. "Here this is my Christmas gift to you." Kaiba told her as handed her the envelope. Leona took the envelope in her hand and opened it.  
She saw several plane tickets. She almost started to jump for joy when she saw where they were going. "New York." Leona managed to say. Kaiba nodded and smiled at her. Leona smiled back and happily threw her arms around her husband. "Seto, thank you so much, but why are there so many tickets?" Leona asked as she let go. "Well there are five tickets for us, two for your friends, and even though I'll regret saying this later, the rest are for Yugi and his friends." Kaiba answered.

Leona looked at Kaiba a little a surpised. She touched his forehead and asked, "Seto are you feeling ok?" Kaiba smiled at Leona's sudden action. "I'm fine Leona, I figured why not invite them since they are close friends." Kaiba answered. "That's so sweet of you." Leona said and hugged her husband again. Leona looked at the tickets and thought (Back home. Mom and Dad will sure be glad to see us again. I miss them so much)

For the rest of the day, the servants were working non-stop for tonight's dinner. While everyone was getting ready, Leona had called Yugi to ask him if they wanted come and knowing her friends they happily accepted the invite. "I can't believe Kaiba actually agreed to this dinner." Katrina said. "Yeah, Leona how did you do it? You must have him wrapped around your little finger huh?" Blossom said. Leona started to laugh. "No I don't. I just did what any woman would do to make someone like Seto agree to this dinner." Katrina and Blossom asked, "What did you do?" Leona smiled and answered, "The usual make him feel guilty." "Yea Leona that is a woman's secret weapon." Katrina said while laughing, The friends' laughter was suddenly interrupted by the door bell ringing. Leona answered the door knowing it was her friends. "Trick or treat." Joey said. "Wrong holiday Joey." Mai said as she shook her head. Leona started to laugh and thought (Some things never change.) "It's great we finally get to spend time like this." Yugi said as he and everyone else went inside the mansion. Then everyone was real surprised at how the mansion was wonderfully decorated with Christmas decorations.

"Talk about deckin' the halls." Joey said as he and everyone else saw all the Christmas decorations. "Cool this is like being in Santa's workshop." Aaron said. "How in the world did you manage to do all this?" Tea asked. "Well, actually……Seto did all this on his own." Leona answered. Then she saw the surprised expressions on her friends' faces. "Kaiba did all this on his own? Wow. Say Leona, wanna trade husbands?" Mai asked jokingly. "Hey!" Joey said annoyed. "I don't think so Mai sorry." Leona answered. (It's great that we finally get a chance to spend time like this. It's just been too long. And I hope this will make Seto a little more at ease. He's been cooped up in his office all day.) Leona thought as she looked at Kaiba's office door.

Everyone entered the dining room. "Oh man, look at all this food." Joey said gawking at all the food as the servants brought the food to the table. Mai looked at the excited expression on her husband's face. "Joey don't even think about it." Mai told him. "Aww, c'mon Mai just a little taste." Joey begged. "Fine if you want Kaiba to think that you're not civilized that's fine with me." Mai told him. That stopped Joey from doing anything further. (I hate it when she does that.) Joey thought.

Yugi looked around the room and asked, "Speaking of Kaiba, where is he and how is he feeling?" Leona looked at Yugi. She tried her best to hide any feelings she had about her husband she's been having the passed couple of days, but she couldn't. "Honestly Yugi, he hasn't been acting like himself lately. I feel like I can't even keep track of how's he's feeling anymore. It's like he's a completely different person and that scares me." Leona answered. (Yugi, I sense a dark power near by.) Yami said. (You do? Maybe this dark force has something to do with Kaiba acting so strange.) Yugi wondered. (Whatever this dark force is, it is very familiar to me. Just stay on your guard and make sure Leona doesn't know. I wouldn't want her to worry more.) Yami told his counterpart. (Ok.) Yugi replied.

"Yugi are you ok?" Tea asked. "Huh? Oh yea I'm fine Tea." Yugi answered. Everyone sat on the dining table and Leona realized that Kaiba still hadn't come downstairs. (That's strange, Seto should have been here by now.) Leona thought. Leona got up from her chair and said, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to see what is keeping Seto." As Leona got up Terry protested, "No mom you stay. You've been working really hard all day for this dinner. I'll go see what's taking dad so long." Leona looked at Terry and smiled. "Ok." Leona agreed.  
With that Terry jumped out of his seat and ran upstairs. Terry knocked on the door. "Dad, c'mon we're all waiting for you downstairs." Terry said.

When Terry didn't hear a response, he turned door knob and opened the door. "Dad?" Terry asked as he walked inside Kaiba's office. He walked over to the desk and saw tons of paper scattered all over the desk. "Dad, where are you?" Terry asked. Suddenly the door slammed and Terry jumped in fear. "What are you doing here!!?" Kaiba asked angrily. "We're all waiting for you downstairs. I came to get you." Terry answered nervously. "I thought I made it very clear that **NO ONE** is **ALLOWED** in here without **MY PERMISSION**!!." Kaiba yelled as he walked up to Terry. "But dad…..we …..were wondering—Terry's response was cut short. "So you come in here when I told you not to!" Kaiba yelled. His eyes showing no compassion or kindness. "I think it's time I taught you a lesson in trespassing…." Kaiba told his son as Terry stared at his adoptive father scared.

"So, we're all going to New York with you guys, that's great." Yugi said, "I know." Leona replied. "What's even better our concert is gonna be there on New Year's Eve we'd love to have all our friends at our biggest concert." Katrina said. "Yea it'll be great. Let's just hope nothing happens like it didlast time." Blossom said reminding Leona what happened two months ago. She saw the sad expression on Leona's face. "Nice going sis." Katrina told her sister. "Leona, I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you." Leona shook her head. "No its ok Blossom. Besides I've let that—Leona didn't finish her sentence because she and everyone else saw Terry running across the hall.

Leona got up and went to see what was bothering her adoptive son. She saw Terry sitting on the floor with his head against his knees. "Terry? What's wrong?" Leona asked gently. Terry looked up at his mother and tried to hold his tears back, but couldn't. "sniff Dad hates me. sniff He didn't have to yell at me and hit me!" Terry yelled. Leona was shocked at what Terry had said. (Seto would never do that.) Leona thought. Leona kneeled down and hugged Terry. "Shh…..it's ok, don't cry. I'll talk to him." Leona said comforting him.

"Is everything ok?" Yugi asked as he and everyone else walked over to her and Terry. Then everyone saw how scared Terry looked. "Hey Terry are you ok?" Aiko asked as she, Aaron, and Melissa sat down beside him. "Dad hates me." Terry answered his friend. "No sweetie, your father doesn't hate you." Leona told him. "Then why did he have to yell at me mom!?" Terry asked and started to cry again. Leona looked at Kaiba's office that could be seen from the stairs. She started to walk to the stairs. (Yugi, it's not safe for Leona to go upstairs by herself.) Yami said. (Why not?) Yugi asked. (Because that familiar power I've been sensing is coming from the pyramid of light.) Yami answered.

Yugi froze in shock and surprise. (The pyramid of light? But that's impossible!) Yugi exclaimed. (Some how that power has returned and that means so has Anubis.) Yami said. "Hey Yuge, you ok?" Joey asked. Yugi snapped back to reality, but was still in shock as to what Yami had told him. "Do you guys remember Anubis?" Yugi asked his friends. "You mean that freak who trapped us in the millennium puzzle and made Kaiba into his puppet, don't remind me." Joey answered. "Well, he's back." Yugi said. "WHAT!!?" Joey asked in surprise. "You mean we didn't defeat him?" Tea asked worriedly. "I'm not sure about that Tea, but Yami is telling me that he's back and so is the pyramid of light." Yugi explained.

Mai, Katrina, Blossom, and the children were very lost and confused. "Could someone explain to us what's going on here?" Katrina asked. "Yea who is Anubis?" Blossom asked. "We'll explain later, right now Leona and Kaiba could be in real danger." Yugi told them. "That's a good enough explanation for me." Mai said as they quickly went upstairs. (There's no way Seto would hurt Terry, not after what he's been through with his step-father.) Leona thought as she touched the door knob. "Leona! Don't open the door!" Yugi yelled. Leona turned around and saw her friends. "What's going on?" Leona asked.

The millennium puzzle started to glow. "Leona there is an ancient evil power within that room. His name is Anubis, Egyptian lord of the dead. He holds the power of the pyramid of light." Yami explained. The moment Leona heard what Yami had told her she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "Come on you stupid door open!" Leona yelled in frustration. Then she looked down and saw that there was a black thick ooze seeping through the door way. "What is that?" Leona asked. "No, we could be too late, Anubis must be surfacing," Yami said. "I didn't need to hear that Yami. We have to get this door open and help Seto." Leona told everyone.

"Alright! That's it! It's time for some action!" Joey yelled. "What are you gonna do dad?" Aaron asked. "This!" Joey answered as she charged at the, but the door mysteriously opened. Everyone walked inside and saw the same black ooze on the floor. "Um…..ya' know I could use some help over here." Joey said lying face first on the floor. Mai and Aaron helped Joey up while everyone else was looking around. "Everything is a wreck." Mokuba said as he saw everything in his brother's office in ruins. "SETO!? Where are you!?" Leona called out, but received no answer.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in the room. Everyone covered their eyes since the light was so intense. A sinister and malicious laugh could be heard. Everyone opened their eyes. "Anubis!" Yami yelled as he saw their enemy that was supposed to be defeated so many years ago. "No, Seto!!" Leona yelled as she saw him unconscious behind Anubis. "We meet again pharaoh and this time I will have my revenge!!" Anubis yelled as the pyramid of light started to glow brightly.


	6. Anubis's Plot

Chapter 6: Anubis's Plot 

"Anubis! How did you survive!? Yugi destroyed your sarcoughagus that rested within my millennium puzzle using the dagger of fate!" Yami yelled. Anubis just laughed at Yami's obvious statement. "Haven't you learned by now pharaoh everything has a purpose in life?" Anubis replied. "What do you mean by that?" Yami asked. "Take a close look at this." Anubis answered showing everyone the millennium bracelet in his hand. "What? That's impossible! I thought the millennium bracelet disappeared." Leona said in shock. "Yea, it vanished right after Marik's darker side was gone." Blossom said.

"This so called legendary millennium item is nothing, but a mere shell to control the power of the millennium items. My pyramid of light is the only power that can overwhelm & control it." Anubis said. "And why is that?" Yami asked. Anubis began to laugh and answered, "Your memory has defiantly faded you pharaoh. I'm surprised you do not remember the princess from the western land that you and your minions became friends with." Leona, Katrina, and Blossom suddenly realized what Anubis was talking about. (That adventure that my friends and I along with Seto had in Ancient Egypt, but what does that have to do with any of this?) Leona thought. "Before I was sealed away by your hands pharaoh that princess was to be my bride to be. Everything would've gone perfect if she didn't fall in love with your high priest pharaoh!" Anubis yelled in anger.

"You can't be serious, boy Leona you really knew how to pick guys in past." Blossom teased. "Now's not the appropriate time to tease Leona sis." Katrina told her younger sister. Anubis continued with his story. "Of course I could not have my future bride in the arms of another. So I created the millennium bracelet hoping it would seal away the powers of millennium items and I would be rid of that high priest and your ancient powers to summon the three Gods pharaoh! Had it not been for the high priest's trusted and loyal monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon I would've gotten my way! For 5,000 years I have been formulating a plan to take back what is mine and this no one will stop me!" Anubis yelled in anger.

"Wrong Anubis, my friends and I have stopped you before and we can do it again." Yami said heroically. "Really pharaoh? I'd like to see you try!" Anubis yelled. The thick black ooze on the floor started to shape shift into mummies. "Oh no not these guys again!" Joey yelled as the mummies were slowing stalking towards everyone. "What do we do?" Tea asked scared. "Like what we did last time & take down these walking corpses!" Joey answered and kicked the mummy that was the closest. "OW!!" Joey yelled grabbing his foot with his hand. "I don't get it why didn't it work?" Joey asked. "Fools, these creatures are real now." Anubis said as the pyramid of light was glowing around his neck.

"That's just great real mummies, what next?" Katrina wondered. "No matter what happens we must protect Leona, Anubis must not have her." Yami told everyone. "Don't worry Yami, Leona's safe with us, right Leona?" Katrina asked her best friend as she turned around. "Leona?" Katrina asked and saw that her friend wasn't there. "She's over there!" Blossom exclaimed as she noticed Leona near Kaiba who was still unconscious. "Leona get away from there!" Yami warned her. However Leona ignored her friend's warning. "Seto wake up please wake up…….I need you, you have wake up please…." Leona begged as she shook Kaiba. Anubis saw Leona and approached her. "Do not worry my bride to be he is still alive. I should be thanking him after all if it were not for his anger and rage I wouldn't have been able to control him so well." Anubis told her and laughed. Leona was in shock after she heard that. "It was YOU…you were the one who made Seto do all those terrible things! Why!?" Leona asked angrily. "Why? To get closer to you my bride." Anubis answered.

"I'm not your anything and I never was! Seto is the only person I will ever love so back to the crypt you crawled out of and leave us alone." Leona said. Anubis grew angry. "How dare you insult one of the feared lords in ancient Egyptian history!? For that remark you will be the first to pay with your life! I do not need a bride who disrespects me!" Anubis yelled in anger as the pyramid of light started glowing. "Come forth my greatest creature! I summon Andro Sphinx!" Anubis shouted summoning his monster.

"Oh no Leona!" Katrina yelled. "We have to help her!" Blossom said. "I don't think these mummies are going to let us." Mai said as the mummies started to corner in on everyone. "Mom!" Terry yelled. Leona stared at the creature that was in front of her. "Prepare to die my dear." Anubus said. Anubis's monster lunged at Leona ready to attack her. Suddenly, Melissa's deck started glowing. "Huh? My duel deck its glowing like last time mom was in trouble." Melissa said as she took out her deck and pulled out the card. "My Blue Eyes card!" Melissa exclaimed. "What's happening?" Terry asked her sister. "The answer to help our mom. Now I call on Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Melissa yelled.

A beam of light shot through the room and landed in front of Leona revealing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Leona smiled and thought (No matter what you'll always find a way to protect me right Seto?) "Not that cursed dragon again! No matter destroy that dragon my great beast!" Anubis commanded. "Sorry to disappoint you Anubis, Blue-Eyes White Dragon counter attack with white lightning!" Leona yelled. Both attacks collided with each other. That gave time for everyone to run up to Leona. "Mom are you ok?" Terry asked. "Yea I'm ok Terry." Leona answered. "For now destroy them all my minions!" Anubis shouted. The mummies started to walk over to everyone again. "Not this time!" Aiko yelled as she took out her deck. "I call on Dark Magician!" Aiko said as she summoned her father's favorite monster.

Dark Magician attacked the mummies destroying most of them, but as soon as the mummies were destroyed more mummies resurfaced. "This isn't good. Here dad." Aiko said as she gave her father hid deck back. "Dark Magician attack!" Yami commanded. "It looks like you could use some help. Here mom dad use your cards." Aaron said as he gave his parents their decks back. "Its pay back time I call on Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said summoning his dragon. "And I summon the Harpy Lady Sisters!" Mai called out calling her favorite monsters. The monsters continued attacking, but more mummies still surfaced. "Hey we can't have you guys have all the fun." Blossom said as she took out her deck. "I call on Baby Dragon!" Blossom said summoning her monster. "I know it's been a while, but Dark Magician Girl join the action!" Katrina said as she summoned her monster. Everyone attacked the mummies at the same time destroying each and every one of them. "Well that takes care of that." Blossom said. "Not quite you fools!" Anubis said. Everyone turned around and saw Kaiba at the mercy of Anubis's Andro Sphinx. (I will you have you as my bride Leona. Even if I have to bring back the darkness that controlled his soul so many years ago.) Anubis thought and snickered.

The Pyramid of Light started to glow creating a portal. "We will meet again pharaoh and the next time we face each other I will be victorious." Anubis said. "No Seto!!" Leona said and ran towards Anubis. "Leona no don't!" Yami told her grabbing her arm. "Yami let me go please!" Leona pleaded. "Perhaps we will meet sooner than you think how else will you help Kaiba," Anubis said as he went inside the portal along with I monster. Leona broke away from Yami and ran towards the portal as it started to close. "Give him back!!!!" Leona yelled as tears streamed down her face. "SETO!!!! NO COME BACK!!!!" Leona yelled at the portal closed. Leona stopped as the she saw the portal close. Leona stood still in shock and sadness. …back…." Leona said as she fell to her knees and started to cry.

Author's Note: Well here's chapter 6 sorry it took so long everyone been too busy i promise to update soon so anyway R & R


	7. Exppect the Unexpected

Chapter 7: Expect the Unexpected 

"Seto come back!" Leona screamed and continued to cry. She felt Yami's hand on her shoulder. "Leona, I'm sorry I- But Yami's words were cut off as Leona angrily pushed Yami's hand away. "Shut up Yami! I don't want to hear your pity excuses! I could've done something to stop Anubis from taking Seto away, but you stopped me! From now I'd appreciate it if you didn't help me!" Leona yelled angrily.

Everyone, especially Katrina and Blossom were really surprised. They never saw Leona so angry with one of her friends before, especially not with Yugi or the others. "Now I'll never see him again and _**it's all your fault**_!" Leona yelled and started to cry again. Katrina walked over to her best friend and without warning slapped her across the face. Leona froze in shock and surprise as she touched her cheek. Everyone else just watched on in shock. "Katrina, why did you do that to her?" Blossom asked. "Quiet Blossom!" Katrina answered.

Katrina looked at Leona who was still in shock. "Do you think that's the reason why Yami stopped you? For all we know that's probably what Anubis wanted! Yami stopped you because he didn't want to see you get hurt and I doubt Kaiba would want that either!" Katrina told her best friend. "You don't know what it feels like to have someone you care about not here to tell you that everything will be ok." Leona said. Katrina smiled and replied, "Actually I know what you're going through. Remember when Kaiba's step-father poisoned you. That day was the worst day of my life because I thought that I wouldn't have my best friend anymore. Do you know how miserable Blossom and I would be without you, Leona?" Leona weakly smiled and stood up. She wiped her tears away and said, "I'm sorry for getting so upset." Katrina hugged her best friend. "Me too. Sorry that I slapped you. If I get carried away with my feelings you can be the first to snap me out of it." Leona started to laugh. "Don't worry Leona I'll be happy to tell you when my sister gets emotional." Blossom teased. "Yea you would sis." Katrina said.

Leona looked at Yami and saw the hurt look in his eyes. "Yami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all those horrible things. I was just angry. I know you were only trying to protect me. I should be thankful to have a friend like you. Leona told him and smiled. Yami smiled back and replied, "It's alright and don't worry together we will stop Anubis and get Kaiba back." Suddenly, everyone heard screaming and panic coming from outside.

Everyone ran to the window to see what was going on. "It looks like Anubis has already started his rampage of terror." Yami said. "But how?" Tea asked. "I think that can answer your question Tea." Joey answered her as he and everyone else saw a life sized pyramid in the sky. "That looks exactly like the pyramid of light." Katrina said. "Yea except its jumbo sized and upside down." Blossom added. "That has to be where Anubis is and that means so is Seto." Leona said as she stared at the pyramid. Then everyone noticed that the tip of the pyramid started to glow and fire beams of light towards the city transforming the innocent people into mummies. (This is terrible. Their just innocent people.) Yugi thought. (I agree Yugi. This madness has to stop.) Yami replied. He along with everyone else ran outside to see if they could put a stop all this insanity.

Once outside, everyone could hear Anubis's evil laughter echoing in the winds. "Arise my loyal servants. Seek and destroy the Pharaoh and his friends." Anubis commanded his creatures. "Anubis, stop this madness!" Yami yelled. "All the more fun for me, Pharaoh." Anubis replied. "What have you done with Seto?" Leona asked angrily. "You will find out soon my dear, if my servants don't kill you all first." Anubis evilly answered. (You will find out indeed.) Anubis thought as he looked at Kaiba who was still unconscious and a dark aura surrounded him.

"That overgrown freak won't stand a chance against us once we get up there!" Joey yelled angrily. "Um dad how are we supposed to get passed that?" Aaron asked as he saw thousands of mummies heading straight for everyone. "Uh good question…well …um…I'm sure your mother can answer that, right Mai?" Joey asked as he hid behind her. "This is no time to act chicken Joey." Mai answered. "Who said that I was actin' Mai." Joey replied. Melissa and Terry tightly held on to Leona. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you two. I promise." Leona reassured her children. "There has to be a way to stop those things." Katrina said. "But how? Those mummies are getting really close." Blossom said. (There has to be an answer.) Yugi thought.

Suddenly, Yugi's deck started to glow. "What's going on? My deck…." Yami said and drew the card that was glowing. (It's our legendary dragon the Eye of Timaeus) Yugi said. (This card has helped us once before and it can help us again.) Yami replied. "Now I summon the Eye of Timaeus!" Yami yelled as he summoned forth a mighty green dragon. Joey smiled and said, "Yea Yuge I get what you're sayin'." He drew from his deck. "Alright! I call on the Claw of Hellmos! Time to make your returning debut!" Joey said as he summoned a red dragon.

Leona's deck started to glow. (Huh? What? My deck is glowing like Yami's.) Leona thought as she drew the card. Yami looked at Leona's card. "The final legendary dragon, the Fang of Critias, it must have sensed the other two other legendary dragons presence. Leona, even though Kaiba isn't here you can still summon the dragon by calling out its name." Yami explained. Leona nodded. "Ok…..here goes…..I call on the Fang of Critias!" Leona yelled as a blue dragon similar to Yami's and Joey's appeared.

"Now our great beasts attack!" Yami commanded. The three legendary dragons obeyed and attacked the river of mummies that were approaching them. "Alright so much for that!" Joey said in triumph. The smoke cleared away, but the mummies were still standing. "WHAT? It didn't work! How come it's always us with these kinds of problems? You have ta admit it's true." Joey said. "Our only way to stop this is to stop Anubis." Yami told everyone as he got on his dragon's back.

"Right and I'm coming with you." Leona said as she sat on Critias's back. "Leona it's too dangerous for you." Yami told her. "I don't care Yami. Nothing ever stopped Seto from helping me. Now it's my turn to help him." Leona replied. Yami smiled and nodded. "Alright let's go." Yami said. "Hey you're not leaving without us." Katrina said as she and Blossom sat on the dragons' back as well. "What are you guys doing?" Leon asked. "We're going with you." Katrina answered. "There's no way we're going let some 5,000 year old dead guy take our best friend away. Not without a fight!" Blossom told Leona. Leona smiled at her friends. "Thanks you guys." Leona told them. The two legendary dragons flapped their mighty wings and took off into the sky. "Come back safe you guys!" Tea yelled. "Don't worry about a thing down here. I'll handle everything!" Joey told them. If your in charge we might as well be dead. We'll handle this together." Mai said as the mummies came closer.

"I hope they'll be ok down there." Leona said. "They'll be fine." Katrina reassured her best friend. "I think we should start worrying about ourselves! LOOK!" Blossom exclaimed. In front of the giant pyramid of light were thousands of duel monsters. "It lo0ks like Anubis isn't going to make this easy." Yami said. He drew from his deck. "I summon Curse of Dragon!" Yami yelled summoning his dragon to hold off the monsters. Leona, Katrina, and Blossom did the same, summoning Wingweaver, Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, and Thousand Dragon. (Our monsters can't hold out forever there are too many. There has to be another way.) Leona thought.

Meanwhile, "I activate my Mirror Wall trap card." Mai said activating her trap card. "Good idea Mai that should hold off those walking corpses." Joey told her. The mummies started to bang against Mai's mirror wall causing it to crack. "This isn't our day." Joey said. "I have an idea." Mokuba told them. "What is it?" Tea asked. "RUN!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Good idea…" Joey replied as he along with everyone else ran into the empty streets.

"There are too many duel monsters." Leona said. "We need another tactic. Our creatures can't hold out much longer." Yami told them. "Leona watch out!" Katrina warned her. Katrina's warning came too late as a Kamouri Dragon charged into Critias. Leona tried to keep her dragon steady. "Blossom are you ok?" Leona asked. "Uh, no not really." Blossom answered as she held onto the dragon's leg. "Whatever you do sis, don't look down." Katrina told her sister. Blossom looked down. "Too late for that." Blossom said.Leona extended her hand out. "Here take my hand." Leona told her. Just as Blossom reached for Leona's hand, the Kamouri Dragon charged again causing Blossom to let go of the dragon's leg. "BLOSSOM!" Both Katrina and Leona yelled. "AHHH…..!" Blossom screamed as she was falling in the sky. Suddenly, Blossom felt a sudden bump underneath her and started to float back towards the others.

"Huh?" Blossom asked surprised. She looked down and saw hundreds of Kuribohs helping her float in the sky and back on to Critias. "So sis what do you think of Kuriboh now?" Katrina asked. "I still think it's an annoying little fuzz ball." Blossom answered. "How are we going to stop all these duel monsters?" Leona asked. "I may have a plan." Yami answered. "What kind of plan?" Katrina asked. "This. Swords of Revealing Light!" Yami answered and activated his magic card. Raining swords of light came down and stopped the monsters in their tracks. "That should hold them off." Leona said as they reached the pyramid.

They got off the dragons and entered the pyramid. "This place is like a maze." Katrina said. "We should all stay together." Yami told them. (How are we going to find Seto in a place like this…) Leona's thought were interrupted as she and everyone else saw mummies heading towards them. "I don't think their the welcoming committee." Blossom said. "If it's a fight Anubis wants it's a fight he'll get." Yami said and drew a card. "Go, Beta the Magnet Warrior.!" Yami commanded summoning his creature.

"I call on Celtic Guardian!" Leona said as she called on her favorite warrior duel monster. "Gamma the Magnet Warrior attack!" Katrina said. "And I call on Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" Blossom said. Their warrior duel monsters fought off against the mummies. "C'mon we better get out of here." Blossom told them. Yami, Katrina, and Leona nodded and ran the other direction while their monsters fought off the mummies.

"Joey! We can't keep running like this!" Mai told him. "Your right Mai. We gotta fight our way out of this." Joey said and stopped. He looked at the mummies as they were coming closer. "I'm not scared of you stiffs! Just try and get passed me!" Joey yelled. "Dad what are you doing?" Aaron asked. "Don't worry son, I've got this under control." Joey answered and started to taunt the mummies. (I'm married to an idiot.) Mai thought embarrassed. "Joey what kind of brilliant plan is that?" Tea asked. The mummies started to get angry and charged at Joey. Suddenly the mummies all fell in a hole. "How do you freaks like my Trap Hole? That should hold 'em off." Joey said as he and everyone else got away from the mummies.

"I think we lost them." Leona said catching her breath. "Hey what's that?" Katrina asked pointing to a door. "It's some of door, with ancient carvings engraved on it." Yami answered. He walked closer to the door. "Wait, these ancient carvings look exactly like the three Egyptian Gods cards." Yami said in surprise. "But didn't Yugi's grandfather lock the cards away after what happened two months ago?" Leona asked. (She's right. My grandpa didn't want the cards to fall into the wrong hands again so he keeps them locked away.) Yugi explained to Yami.

"Then how do we get in?" Yami asked. Blossom reached into her pocket. "With our God cards." Blossom answered and out her fake Winged Dragon of Ra. "Blossom, you, Leona, and I have the fake God cards. There's no way that door will open with our cards." Katrina told her sister. "Oh c'mon Katrina it couldn't hurt to try." Blossom replied. "Hm….its worth a try." Leona responded and took out her fake Obelisk the Tormentor.

She placed the God card onto the carving. Her card started to glow. Katrina took out her Sifer the Sky Dragon and placed it on the carving like Leona. The card started to glow as well. "Looks like your plan worked." Katrina said. "Of course I knew my plan would work." Blossom replied and placed the final God card on to the door. All three cards started to glow brightly. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the door slowly started to open revealing a bright light. They covered their eyes due to the intensity of the light as the door opened. The light faded and everyone opened their eyes. (Seto?) Leona thought in surprise as she and everyone else saw Kaiba standing in front of them.

Author's Note: There you go everyone heres the rest of chapter 7 and now on to chapter goes to type up chapter 8 Oh yea read and review


	8. For the Ones You Love

Chapter 8: For the Ones You Love 

Yami, Leona, Katrina, and Blossom smiled as they saw Kaiba. Leona couldn't contain herself any longer. She happily ran to her husband. "Seto, I'm so glad you're alright." Leona said happily as tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she hugged him. "See Leona we told you that you'd be in Kaiba's arms in no time." Katrina told her best friend. Kaiba looked at Leona and saw how happy she was. He returned her hug by angrily pushing her away from him and shoving her to the ground.

"Seto?" Leona asked in shock. Katrina and Blossom ran up to their best friend. "Leona are you ok?" Katrina asked. Leona nodded and got up. "Kaiba what the heck is wrong with you? Leona's been worried sick about you and this is how you repay her? Blossom yelled. (Blossom's right. Something is definitely wrong here. Kaiba would never hurt Leona. I'm guessing Anubis has something to do with this.) Yugi thought. "Seto, please tell me what's wrong?" Leona asked, but received no answer from Kaiba.

"He only obeys me." Anubis's voice echoed. Yami glared angrily at the direction of the voice. "Anubis!" Yami yelled. "About time you got here Pharaoh. I was beginning to worry. Worried that my servants had already destroyed you so I wouldn't have the pleasure of getting rid of you myself!" Anubis said and laughed. "What have you done to Kaiba?" Yami asked. "I haven't done a thing. He wanted this. I just gave him what he wanted. Ultimate power." Anubis answered.

"And it's enough to finally beat you, Yugi." Kaiba finally spoke. "I'm sick and tired of being a second rate duelist to you! I deserve to have the number one title in the world not you! And I'll have that title once I beat you in this final duel!" Kaiba said angrily. Leona looked at Kaiba and saw so much anger and rage in his eyes. (What's happened to you Seto?) Leona thought worriedly. "Kaiba I won't duel you." Yami said. "Is the mighty King of Games afraid to lose his title? Too bad because you don't have a choice!" Kaiba replied as the door shut. "We're trapped in here." Katrina said.

Yami took out his duel deck. "Fine Kaiba. If it will help end this insanity, then let's duel." Yami accepted. He looked at Leona. "I'm sorry Leona, but this is the only way." Yami told her. Leona just nodded. Kaiba took out his dek and explained the rules for the duel. "First off in this duel we'll only be using one monster, the rest goes to the graveyard. And we're only allowed to use our magic and trap cards" Kaiba explained. (What? One monster that's crazy.) Yugi thought. "Fine." Yami agreed. He looked through his deck and placed a card on the duel disk. "I summon Dark Magician." Yami said.

"I figured you'd play your favorite card, but he's no match for mine. Blue-Eyes White Dragon come forth!" Kaiba said as he placed his favorite card on the duel disk. (Fools, your ancient rivalry will end at my hands. The power and energy that I will gain from this duel will destroy you all.) Anubis thought. "I can't believe Yami is going through with this. If he loses his Dark Magician, Kaiba can easily attack him." Blossom said. "Don't worry sis, Yami can beat Kaiba, but it's going to be tough." Katrina said. "Yami you have to win. In order to free Seto from whatever Anubis has done to him you have to win. I just hope that this duel doesn't get out of hand." Leona said.

The duel started with both players at 4,000 life points. "I'll start this duel by playing one card face down and end my turn." Yami said. Kaiba drew from his deck. "If I attack now I'll be underestimating that face down card of yours so I'll get rid of it. I activate the magic card Heavy Storm." Kaiba said activating his magic card. Yami smiled. "Why thank you Kaiba. You fell into my trap. Activate face down card, Magic Jammer." Yami replied activating his trap card.

"So what I can still attack your monster! Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack his Dark Magician!" Kaiba commanded. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacked destroying Dark Magician and causing Yami to lose 500 life points. Everyone noticed a blue line of energy streams flowing from Yami's body. Yami slowly staggered back, but gained control of himself. "Not this again. Every time we lose life points our energy is being drained." Yami said. He drew from his deck. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician." Yami said.

The energy that Yami had lost flowed into the millennium bracelet which Anubis held. (Soon I'll have enough power to destroy them all.) Anubis thought. The duel continued to rage on. Each turn that passed drained someone's energy. The more life energy that was drained the more Anubis grew stronger. Leona, Katrina, and Blossom could only watch on as the duel continued. Neither duelist seemed to give up as their life points slowly diminished.

Meanwhile, "Ok Einstein do you have anymore brilliant ideas?" Mai asked Joey as everyone were surrounded by mummies from every corner. "There's too many of them. The more we destroy two more take their places." Mokuba said. "I hope Yuge and the others are having better luck than we are. I'm running out of ideas." Joey replied. The children looked up at the giant pyramid in the sky. "C'mon dad I know you end all this." Aiko said. The mummies slowly started to approach everyone. (Mommy please with this fight.) Terry thought.

"Had enough?" Kaiba asked. "Kaiba, please stop this. Our life points are almost gone and I know you can feel yourself getting weaker." Yami answered. "They both only have 100 life points left." Katrina said. "And their monsters are evenly matched thanks to Yami's Black Pendant magic card. It's anyone's duel." Blossom added. Leona looked on as Kaiba and Yami grew weaker with every second that passed by. "This has to stop." Leona said heart broken. "Now Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack with white lightning!" Kaiba commanded. "Dark Magician attack with dark magic attack!" Yami commanded. As both attacks headed towards each other, Leona couldn't take it anymore by just standing there. "Please this has to stop!" Leona yelled and ran towards them. "**LEONA COME BACK**!" Both Katrina and Blossom yelled. Leona ignored her friend's words and continued to run. "**STOOOOOP**!" Leona yelled as she got in the way of both attacks as they collided.

Author's Note: Well everyone chapter 8 is finished and the story will end in two moew chapters. **WARNING:** Somone is going to **DIE** in the next chapter. It's not any of my original characters it is one of the yugioh cast, butI haven't decided who yet. I know I'll let the reviewers be the judge.So anyway read and review


	9. Sacrifice It All

Chapter 9: Sacrifice It All 

"LEONA!" Everyone yelled. The attacks faded away and the monsters disappeared. The dust and smoke cleared away. Everyone saw Leona barely being able to stand. "Leona, your ok." Blossom said. As Blossom finished her sentence everyone saw Leona fall to her knees and collapse on the floor. Yami, Katrina, and Blossom quickly rushed to her side. "What happened to her?" Katrina asked worriedly. "Her life energy has been drained…….she is gone." Yami answered sadly. "WHAT?" Katrina and Blossom both gasped in shocked.  
Those words raced through Kaiba's mind and cut through his heart like a sharp knife. He's lost the one person he showed true affection for other than little brother and he only has himself to blame. The spell that was cast on him by Anubis instantly broke. Kaiba walked over towards everyone and saw his motionless wife on the floor.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**_

Leona….."Kaiba said gently. He received no answer. Kaiba fell to his knees and lowered his head in shame. "It should've been me not you. I was the one blinded by anger and rage! I deserve to die not you!" Kaiba cried out angrily.

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away **_

_**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Then he noticed an envelope on the floor with his name on it. He picked it up and opened it. Kaiba started to read the letter since he knew it was from Leona. The letter reads:

"Dear Seto,  
We've spent so many Christmases together and every year you've got what I've always wanted. Every year I've looked for the perfect gift for you, but could never find it. Until now, I've finally found the perfect Christmas gift for you. I know you've stopped playing duel monsters, but I couldn't resist. After all you are known as the World Champion of Duel Monsters and I know how much you cherish your Blue-Eyes White Dragons. So enjoy your gift and know that I will always love you even in death. Merry Christmas Seto, I love you with all my heart. Love Leona"

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore**_

Kaiba took out the duel monster card that was inside the envelope. It was a very rare and difficult card to find and it was the only one of its kind. The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. "Thank you Leona, I will always cherish this gift." Kaiba said and quickly wiped a tear away. "How sweet, yet so tragic." Anubis said. Everyone turned around at the sound of Anubis's voice. "You'll pay for what you did to her!" Kaiba yelled. Anubis just laughed. "Me? Last I checked it was you who wanted ultimate power, so it's your fault she's gone. Don't worry Seto Kaiba I'll gladly send you to see her along with your pathetic friends!" Anubis replied.

"We're not going anywhere, but you are! You'll pay for what you've done to her!" Kaiba yelled angrily as he clenched his fists. He took out his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from his deck and placed them on the duel disk. "Now I use polymerization to merge my great beasts to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba said. Anubis laughed again. "Foolish mortal that dragon is no match for me. You might as well surrender." Anubis said and with a wave of his hand created high, heavy winds that threw everyone back.

Everyone fell backwards on to the floor. "Now I know what a paper bag feels like." Blossom said a little dizzy. "Now I will destroy you all by summoning my greatest creature. By sacrificing Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Telea I can bring fourth Thenian the Great Sphinx." Anubis said as he summoned his greatest creature. "That's the biggest duel monster I've ever seen." Katrina said. "We've defeated this creature once before and we can do it again." Yami said. "You fools have drawn your last cards soon this world will plunge into darkness!" Anubis said. "Thenian attack and destroy that pathetic dragon." Anubis commanded.

Kaiba looked at the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon card in his hand. Then he looked at Leona, who was motionless on the floor. (This is for you Leona.) Kaiba thought. "I sacrifice my ultimate dragon to bring the unstoppable Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" Kaiba yelled. As Anubis's monster attacked it was immediately halted by shining dragon. "What? No!" Anubis yelled angrily. "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attack with shining neutron blast!" Kaiba commanded.

The Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon let out a bright beam of energy from its mouth. Not aiming at Anubis or his monster, but at the millennium bracelet, the source that contained the energy to control the pyramid of light. The millennium bracelet shattered into pieces, releasing all the energy it had taken. "Your source of power is gone Anubis which means so are you!" Yami said. "I won't be defeated again! Not by the likes of you!" Anubis yelled. "This is for Leona! Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon use your special ability and destroy Anubis with your shining nova!" Kaiba commanded.

The Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon started to glow and burst into a giant ball of energy, directly aimed at Anubis. "This can't be……"Anubis said as the attack destroyed him and the pyramid of light that surrounded his neck. In the city of Domino, " Joey, we have to do something!" Mai said. "There's just too many of' 'em Mai!" Joey replied. Suddenly, the mummies started to glow, changing back into humans. The citizens of Domino were very lost and confused. They were asking so many questions, getting more and more confused. So the citizens decided to on home. "Alright they did it." Melissa cheered happily.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

"Its finally over." Katrina sighed in relief. "And all it cost us was our best friend…"Blossom said. Kaiba kneeled and held Leona in his arms. "Leona, destroying Anubis…I did that for you…..I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…." Kaiba said softly.

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away **_

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**_

Leona slowly started to stir in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes. "Thank you Seto." Leona said. Kaiba looked at her in surprise and then smiled. Kaiba gently hugged her. "I'm so happy you're alright." Kaiba whispered. Leona smiled and replied, "So am I."

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Leona stood up only to be hugged by Katrina and Blossom. "Leona, don't ever charge into a duel ever again." Katrina told her best friend. "I won't I promise." Leona replied. "We should be thanking you. Your Christmas gift to Kaiba helped us defeat Anubis." Blossom said. Leona just smiled. Leona saw the millennium bracelet in pieces on the floor. She stared at the shattered pieces of the millennium bracelet. (Everything started because of this bracelet. So much for the legendary eighth millennium item.) Leona thought.

Suddenly, the room started to shake. "This isn't good." Katrina said. (The power of the millennium bracelet must've kept this place stable in the sky. We've got to get out of here!) Yugi thought. The ceiling and walls started to crack and cave in. "Come on let's get out of here." Yami told everyone. Everyone ran towards the door that was slowly starting to close. As they were running the room slowly started to cave in. Leona turned around and realized that Kaiba wasn't with them. "Seto?" Leona thought and stopped. She turned around and saw Kaiba tired and exhausted. (Oh poor Seto, he must be really exhausted after being controlled by Anubis.) Leona thought and ran towards him. "Seto are you ok?" Leona asked in concern. Kaiba looked at her and answered, "I'm fine…I just need to catch my breath." Yami, Katrina, and Blossom made it through the door. "C'mon you guys this isn't the time to rest!" Blossom told them

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

"Leona go get out of here." Kaiba told her tiredly. "No Seto I won't leave you here. You've lost most of your strength." Leona replied. "Leona, I'll be fine. I'll catch up to you don't worry." Kaiba said. As Leona went over to hug her husband a boulder fell in between them. "Leona go!" Kaiba told her. "But Seto!" Leona protested. "GO!" Kaiba said. Leona looked at the door, it was half way closed. Leona looked at Kaiba and nodded. She ran to the door as everything started to crumble around her. (There's no way I'm going to make it in my condition, but as long as she is safe. That's all that matters to me..) Kaiba thought as he saw Leona go through the door.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

"Seto c'mon hurry!" Leona yelled. With the remaining strength that Kaiba had he ran towards the door as it started to close. Kaiba knew very well that he wouldn't make it. (C'mon Seto just a little further.) Leona thought hopeful. Just as Kaiba reached the door, the door closed. "NOOO!" Leona yelled and started to bang on the door furiously. When she realized her attempts were useless, she broke down into tears.

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open _**

**_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_**

"Why, why, why? Seto…."Leona said heart broken. "Leona, we have to get out of here now!" Yami told her and grabbed her hand and started to run to the exit along with Katrina and Blossom as the entire pyramid started to collapse and break.They safely got on the dragons as the pyramid descended on towards the city. "Check it out!" Joey said. "The pyramid's heading straight for us!" Mai yelled. Everyone quickly moved out of the way as the pyramid crashed into the city streets. Yami, Leona, Katrina and Blossom landed into the city as the pyramid crashed.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

"Mommy!" Melissa and Terry yelled as they both hugged their mother. "So you guys did it that's great!" Mokuba told them. Leona broke away from her children and ran into the rubble of the pyramid. She quickly started to remove all the rubble and rocks in desperation to find Kaiba. "Where's Kaiba?" Tea asked. "That's what Leona's trying to find out." Katrina answered. "He didn't make it out." Yami told everyone. Everyone was in complete shock. (Please Seto don't leave me..) Leona thought as she continued to dig through the rubble. She saw the Christmas gift that she had given to Kaiba and she soon found him.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

"Seto, please wake up please!" Leona begged as she shook her husband. Kaiba slowly opened his eyes and Leona sighed in relief as everyone else arrived. "Seto you're alright." Leona said. Kaiba breathed heavily and replied slowly, "No Leona….I'm not….I just wanted to see…..your face….one last time…."He slowly lifted his hand and gently cupped her face. "Seto don't say that, you're not going anywhere." Leona said as she started to cry and placed her hand over his. "Don't cry Leona…..I'll always be with you…."Kaiba whispered.

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_**

**_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

Mokuba, Melissa, and Terry ran up to them. "Seto don't worry we'll call a doctor, you'll be fine big brother." Mokuba said trying to hold back his tears. "It's too late for that…..take care of them…..for….me….Mokie…" Kaiba said. Mokuba let out his tears as he heard his nick name that his brother used to call him all those years ago. "Please Seto don't go." Leona pleaded. "I'll always……love…..you…..Leona…..always….." Kaiba said as his hand slowly dropped to the ground. Everyone watched on in sadness and in shock.

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _**

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

"Seto, no please…" Leona pleaded. Kaiba smiled at his one true love and family. He slowly looked at everyone else. His so called friends…as he would say. He now realized that over the years they really are his friends. He smiled and started to close his eyes and took his last breath. Everyone just stared in shock. Leona hugged her husband close to her as she along with everyone else let tears escape from their eyes.

_**You've gone away **_

_**You don't feel me here anymore**_

Authros Note: Well everyone I know this chapter was worth the wait huh?I aploigize to all you Seto Kaiba fans out there though hey I feel sad too that I killed him off but that doesn;t mean the story isdone just one more chapter to go. And I hope you liked how I used the song 'Broken' bu Seether andAmy Lee (which I don't own) in this chapter. Well until next time read and review


	10. You Still Have All of Me

Chapter 10: You Still Have All of Me 

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

A week as passed since what took place in the city of Domino. The remains of the pyramid were still being cleared away as everyone tried to go about their normal lives. For Leona, Mokuba, Melissa, and Terry the passed week has not been normal. News broadcasts and newspapers all over the world captured everything that happened a week ago, including the death of Seto Kaiba.

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears **_

_**And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave**_

It is a dark and rainy morning as people from all over the world came to pay their respects. Leona tried as best she could not to drag out too much attention for her husband's funeral, but the news media is everywhere. She looked around and saw so many people, many she didn't even recognize. She knew that none of these people really belonged here, they just wanted the attention. The people that really belonged here were her family and friends.

_**I wish that you would just leave **_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here **_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

Leona looked at the tombstone, the only thing she has which reminds her of her husband. She looked at the engraved writing. "Seto Kaiba…Loved and Missed By Those Who Knew You…." The tombstone reads. "Seto…." Leona said softly and started to cry. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her friends.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

"Leona, are you ok?" Yugi asked. Leona wiped her tears away, even though new tears started to appear in her eyes. "I just miss him so much….I could've helped him escape….. I should've stayed with him…..He didn't have to leave me……"Leona answered and started to cry again. She felt Yugi hug her as she cried. "He only wanted to protect you." She heard Yami say. "I feel so empty inside without him." Leona softly spoke in between sobs. "You still have us, we're your friends Leona and we will help you recover from this heavy loss." Yami told her.

_**This pain is just too real **_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Leona slowly pulled away from Yami and looked at him as tears streaked her face. "I promise you Leona, we will help you in any way that we can." Yami said and smiled. Leona weakly smiled as her tears were still falling. "Yami's, right Leona. We'll always be here for you." Katrina told her best friend. "Thanks you guys. I know you'll always be here for me, but I doubt any of you could bring Seto back for me." Leona replied and walked away from her friends. "Leona, wait come back!" Blossom said. Katrina and Blossom were about to follow her, but were stopped by Yami. "She'll be alright. She just needs to be alone right now." Yami told them.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

Leona sighed deeply and sat underneath a large tree. Since its still winter, she had no protection from the falling rain (Why did you have to leave me Seto? You promised me that we'd be together.) Leona thought as she rested her head on her hands. "You know you're going to catch a really bad cold sitting in the rain like that." Mokuba said as he put his umbrella over Leona's head. "Mokuba, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now." Leona told him without facing him.

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_**

Mokuba sat down beside her. "He was my brother too." Mokuba said. "I know that Mokuba." Leona replied. She looked at her little brother and saw how calm he looked. "How come you're not as upset as I am?" Leona asked. Mokuba smiled and answered, "Of course I'm upset." He took out his duel monster's locket that has a picture of Kaiba when he and Mokuba were still living in orphanage. He opened the locket and showed Leona the picture of his brother.

**_But you still have_**

Leona forced a smile on her face as she saw the picture, even though it was tearing her apart inside. "Mokuba, why are you showing me this?" Leona asked. "Seto and I took this picture the day before Gozaburo came to the orphanage. He used to smile a lot and be so happy back then. After Seto and I were adopted everything changed…including that smile….I never saw him smile after we were adopted…." Mokuba said. "Why are you telling me all this?" Leona asked as Mokuba continued on with his story. "There were even nights that Seto would stay awake and study just to keep up with our step-father's demands, sometimes without food. And if my brother wasn't able to meet up with those demands, the consequences were much worse. I remember one time on Seto's 13th birthday….I almost lost him." Mokuba explained.

_**All of me**_

Flashback

"Big brother! Where are you!" Mokuba yelled searching for his brother. (It's his birthday, he should be here, somewhere. I'll just keep looking.) Mokuba thought as he searched the mansion. Then he noticed a stain on the carpet. (This looks like blood?) Mokuba thought worriedly and quickly ran to his brother's room. "Seto! Seto! Are you ok! Mokuba yelled as he burst into the room.

The moment Mokuba entered the room his eyes were filled with tears. Mokuba saw so many cuts, wounds, and bruises all over his brother's face and body. Mokuba quickly ran to his brother." Seto! What happened! Wake up big brother! Please wake up!" Mokuba begged and burst into tears. Seto slowly stirred at the sound of his little brother's voice. "Mo-Mokie…." Seto managed to say as he slowly opened his eyes. Mokuba saw so much pain and weakness in his brother's eyes. "Our step-father did this to you, didn't he?" Mokuba asked. Seto slowly nodded.

"It's my own fault for getting him angry….I should've finished my work on time…." Seto slowly answered. "But you've working so hard." Mokuba replied. "That's not good enough for him…..you have to promise me one thing Mokie….." Seto said. "What is it?" Mokuba asked curiously. "If I don't make it…..I want you to be happy in your life…..no matter where you end up…..I'll still be proud of you….." Seto slowly answered and smiled at his little brother. "I will big brother I promise and happy birthday." Mokuba said. "Thanks….." Seto replied and lost consciousness.

End of Flashback

_**You used to captivate me By your resonating light**_

"…..Luckily the doctors came in time to help Seto. Our step-father told the doctors that Seto repeatedly fell down the stairs and obviously the doctors believed him since they were afraid of him like everyone else, including Seto." Mokuba finished explaining.

**_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_**

Mokuba looked at Leona. "So the reason why I'm not as upset as you are is because Seto wouldn't want that. He'd want us to be happy and try to move on with our lives." Mokuba said. "I know, but it's so hard for me….I feel like it's my fault that he's gone….." Leona replied as tears were welling up in her eyes. Mokuba hugged his sister and told her, "Seto would do anything for Leona. He didn't care if it meant getting hurt. And he would always protect you even if it cost his own life. You know why?"

_**Your face it haunts **_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

Leona weakly smiled and answered, "Because he loves me." Mokuba nodded. "Yea that and something else too. Before he you even met Seto, he was always be angry and in a bad mood all the time. It was like something was missing in his life, something only you could do for him." Mokuba replied. "And what did I do for him?" Leona asked. Mokuba smiled. "You showed how to love and care for someone other than me. I may be his brother, but I could never fill the emptiness in his heart like you did." Mokuba answered her. "Thank you, Mokuba." Leona replied feeling a little better.

_**Your voice it chased away **_

_**All the sanity in me**_

"There you guys are." Katrina said as she saw Leona and Mokuba. "We've been looking all over for you." Blossom told them. "Why what's wrong?" Leona asked. "Nothing, but it is time for you to make your speech, Leona." Katrina answered softly. "Oh, right." Leona replied a little disheartened. "Are you going to make your speech? If you can't one of us can do it for you." Blossom told her. "No. its ok I can handle it. Leona said and walked over to the podium.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just too real **_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

As Leona slowly walked to the podium, news cameras started rolling and newspaper journalists had their pens handy. Leona looked around the river of people, most of them were business partners and people who could care less about Kaiba. She looked down at her written speech. The first few words say, "I appreciate all you for coming here." But that wasn't how she was felt at all about these people one bit! Leona looked at the paper and crumpled it up, throwing to the ground.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

Everyone was taken aback by this. "None of you people belong here today!" Leona yelled. The audience was in complete shock. "I bet most of you are glad that he's gone! You're not here to offer your respect! You're all here to gloat in his face!" Leona yelled. Everyone in the audience remained silent, even the cameras stopped rolling and the journalists put away their pens. "All of you think Seto was cruel, cold-hearted, and self-centered! Well you're all wrong! He's kind and caring, and was always there for the people he loved." Leona said.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have**_

Joey walked over to Leona. "She's right. I have to admit that Kaiba wasn't my favorite person and I always though of him as a big jerk, but I still respected him as a duelist and as a person." Joey said. Yugi was next to walk over to the podium. "If it wasn't for Kaiba, I wouldn't be known as the 'King of Games' It was because him that I earned that title, whenever we dueled, he was always pushing me to do my best. Even though he was one of my toughest rivals, I still consider him as a friend." Yugi said.

_**All of me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

Soon after Tea, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Katrina and Blossom walked over to the podium. "Kaiba was mean to everyone else, but he always had a soft spot for his little brother. He'd even go as far as to almost killing himself for Mokuba, like he did on Duelist Kingdom. I was wrong about you Kaiba, you do have a heart." Tea said. "I never really knew Kaiba that much, besides his reputation as a duelist. It's nice to see someone as cold as him have a loving family. It's a shame I never got to duel you Kaiba, you would've been a great challenge." Mai said.

_**But though you're still with me I've been alone all along**_

"Glad that someone like Leona came and melted that icy heart of yours Kaiba." Tristan said. "What Tristan is trying to say is, we're glad you found someone like Leona, you deserve someone like her. I've always admired you Kaiba, the way you look out for your little brother, just like Joey would do for me." Serenity said. "Kaiba, thanks for making Leona so happy. When I first met you, you were kind of a jerk, but first impressions aren't everything. Blossom and I will always be here for her and make her happy just like you did." Katrina said. "You never gave up when it came to helping Leona, did you? That's how much you loved her. Now that your gone, you're still gonna be protecting her, right? Just like you always have been." Blossom said.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

Leona happily looked at her friends. She didn't realize how important her friends were to her especially now. "So before you go judging people like my brother, you should get to know them better, just like our friends did." Mokuba said. "Thanks you guys, you're the best. I'm sure Seto is also happy too." Leona told her friends and looked at the tombstone. Everyone suddenly heard clapping and cheering coming from the audience. "Looks like they enjoyed the speech." Yugi said.

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

Hours passed as everyone started to leave. Throughout the ceremony, people had placed small flowers on the tombstone. "Well everyone left." Tea said. "Who'd thought so many people would actually turn up here." Mai replied. "Yea and all they wanted was to laugh at Kaiba's face." Tristan told everyone. Leona smiled as she saw all the flowers on the tombstone. "Thanks to you guys, I think everyone's impression over Seto has changed." Leona said. "It was the least we could do for him." Katrina said. "Yea, we know how much Kaiba meant to you and we couldn't just sit and watch everyone not caring." Blossom added.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

Leona smiled and nodded. She looked at the tombstone. Tears started to well up in her eyes. (I miss you so much Seto, but I have my friends to help me get through this. I'll eventually have to move on, but I will always love you. And I know you'll be watching over all of us.) Leona thought as she held onto her Blue-Eyes White Dragon necklace that Kaiba had given to her so many years ago.

_**But you still have**_

"Come on Leona, let's go home." Mokuba said as he gently touched her shoulder. Leona turned around. "Right lets go." Leona replied. Leona and Mokuba followed by everyone else left the cemetery. As the rainy clouds slowly diminished and the sun started to peek through the clouds everyone went their separate ways as the wind slowly started to blow giving a calm and familiar sensation. (I'll always love you Seto, always…) Leona thought as the wind calmly blew.

**_All of me_**

_**THE END**_

Author's Note: Well there you have it everyone the last chapter. Yea I know it hurts to see that Seto is gone, but not to worry everyone he will be back just wait and see in my next story. I hope you all enjoyed the song 'My Imoortal' by Evanesece (which I don't own) So until next time read and review


End file.
